


The Last Light

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: “I’m here. It’s gonna be fine. We won’t even realize what is happening.”
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Last Light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'ultima luce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770541) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie). 



> Written for the June 2019 event of We are out of prompt

Fractures, injuries, probably a head concussion. Cassian Andor knows he could collapse at any time, missing the last moments of his life. So he’s just gritting his teeth and holding on, 'cause it would be so idiotic to give it up at the end.

He allows himself to fall on the white sand of Scarif, thinking they did their best, after all. Now it’s up to who’s left.

He wonders if Jyn Erso is afraid but he immediately realizes that she is not. Although the idol, the image, the symbol to follow, the broken rebel in search of a _must_ , who recovered and lead them on that suicide mission, now is just a girl with a tired smile.

He’s sorry it has to happen right now. Now that everything could have started. Instead they are left with a hug to cheer each other up repeating “I’m here. It’s gonna be fine. We won’t even realize what is happening.”

She smells of smoke and tiredness. She smells good. Cassian closes his eyes and wonders. He imagines that beach before the arrival of the Empire, empty, white and uncontaminated. He imagines that the light that hurts his eyes through his lowered eyelids is that of a fire on which he is cooking the fish they have just caught. He imagines that Jyn is holding onto him because she’s happy, because they’re both, and that tomorrow will be perfect. He imagines, as everything turns to hot ashes and disappears.


End file.
